Dynasty Warriors:Change of Scenery
by IllegalMedications
Summary: Erin and Sam live out a story written on scrolls enduring history for many centuries. Now, to be in the Wei Kingdom after living a quite lavish life in France is a new found experience.


My first fanfiction here! I hope you like it, because I will be continuing this! X]]

Please comment so I could see if you enjoyed this! :]

__________________________

It was a lovely sunny morning, the breeze flowing easily through the branches that held onto the tree next to Erin's house. It was summer, her favorite season, especially in France for all the children would enjoy their two month vacation. But, as 'French' looking as she was, her friend and herself were a huge chuck of Chinese. Looks sure deceive you. Laughing and conversations were heard everywhere no matter how far she would have to run away. The joy was uplifting and inviting.

"Mom, I'm going to go off...all right?!" Erin yelled out, hands placed gently on the doorway's rimmed edges.

A few pots and pans were followed, and after many years living in the white cobblestoned building, that was a yes. Her mother had always shown weird replies ranging from a simple tapping of cookware to ridiculous stomping equivalent to a tantrum thrown by a little child.

Without another's moment hesitation, the eighteen year old girl left her house, closing the old oak door behind her as she threw a bag over her shoulders. She was headed off to the beach with a simple white thin see-through jacket over her pale blue bikini. It looked very pretty even if plain, but bargains were not a problem. The more money to save, hey, the better! Besides, who would look at her apparel and not think about her husky eyes? Blue for one eye and brown for the other, what a unique trait. Her blonde hair also matched her rounded and well done face, which was a blessing.

"Erin! You're finally ready? C'mon, you're so slow..I was waiting out here forever...," a voice piped up. It was Sam, obviously with her dark brunette hair and her shining orchid eyes. Like lightning, her female companion ran over to kiss her gently on both cheeks.

Sam was like Erin, in a very few limited ways. Currently, she wore khaki shorts that rode up above her knees, a bit more revealing than Erin would have gone normally. Her top was just her top piece of her bikini, green and blue polka dots against a brown material. More expensive, but she had to admit, much cuter than her own.

"Sorry...off to the beach, right?"

"Of course....but it's going to take a while. Let's take a taxi instead...it'll take hours reaching the hot sunny shores!"

The two friends laughed slightly together as a few citizens came over to the market place for some fresh bread. Erin smiled brilliantly, pulling down her large sunglasses to cover and protect her eyes. The sun was much too intense for herself to bare alone. Sam was listening diligently to her pink iPod, carrying a bag which read 'Global Warming is uncool!' with a print of a cartoon Earth sweating fiercely.

In Sam's bag was an orange camera, some some extra clothes, a hairbrush, towels, and whatever junk was in there. Most of the contents were found in Erin's bag as well.

The streets were busy with merchants now, many people walking about and many of them with foreign objects. One old man was carrying around a gold dragon with a silver sphere wedged in between the clenched fangs of the statue. Cars and trucks, but mostly motorcycles, circled around them. Of course, and accident appeared right in front of them involving the old gentleman, but it wasn't that great of a deal, so the two continued on with their mindless gossip even after Erin begged to stop.

"Miss, watch out!" A sudden voice yelled out, both Erin and Sam turning their heads quickly. A sudden blur of gold and silvers flashed before their faces, but the two kept silent as well as they could to draw any attention.

________________________

Sam held onto Erin's shoulders in a hard death grip, knuckles turning bone-white as noise finally began to whisper gently in the two's ears. Erin was the first to open her eyes, but the scenery was not as expected.

Trees lined many borders of some street stops, shops to be more exact, but these where nowhere near as fancy or developed as in France. The structures were made out of wood as dirt and sand were trailed below their feet. No pavement what-so-ever, and more importantly all the people and vehicles of France seemed to have disappeared.

"Sam, Sam, open your eyes!" Erin yelled out, shaking her best friend uncontrollably as she could not find a word to describe her situation. Finally, Sam flashed her eyelids wide open to reveal her stunned expression.

"Oh my gosh, what is this?!" The female yelled out, cupping her hands over her mouth as a few peasants came up and down the streets eying them. Most were men, and anyone with a clue would know their eyes were filled with lust, now flushing Erin and Sam's older emotions out a a new fear in. "Oh...Erin, I don't think this is France anymore, it has to be China! Problem is...the scenery looks just like the ones in my grandpa-pa's antique scrolls!"

Erin laughed nervously, fanning and brushing off some fake dust. "Ah, yeah, that's so believable! Hey, look, everyone! I'm in the second century!"

"Yes, that you are!" Many resounding voices replied.

Sam turned around to meet her eyes sternly. Her expression clearly had a matter-of-factly tone written all over. "All right, they are probably in deep character! Stupid fair...r-right?" Erin sheepishly replied, crossing her arms and hunching her back forwards quite a bit.

"No way this is a fair! Way too authentic...and besides...why would there be a fair in France to celebrate Chinese history?"

"More believable than time traveling!"

"Look...there's a huge castle over there, we can just ask to stay or something..."

"I doubt that's a hotel Sam...you idiot," Erin replied harshly, a bit frustrated right now.

Gripping her friend's arm, Sam dragged the two towards the large building. Many men covered in think and thin layers of armor circled the castle as some stayed near the windows to keep full surveillance. Like the slick girl she was, Sam slugged and slipped into the window when one of the men left their post to get the other soldier to exchange times. Biting her bottom lip nervously, Erin ran in, jumping into the opening for she had never entered into a building secretly before.

"Sam! They were carrying large sticks with sharp pointy ends...oh, I don't wanna' go anymore! Let's get out of here!" Erin whispered out loudly as the two crawled under a black marble table beside a red strapped chair.

"No way, why should we-"

"What are you two doing behind there?!" A masculine heavy set man came from the doorway, spotting the girls with ease. The language was Chinese, but after living with Asian parents for as long as they could remember, his words were made out perfectly. Sam widened her eyes, hands clenched over her chest as she glanced over to Erin who was at the brink of hyperventilating. Slipping her hands into Erin's, Sam sprinted off as Erin followed without a choice. At her own break neck pace, Sam heaved and gasped for air as they finally turned an incredibly long corner.

"May I help you ladies...?"

Great, another manly voice, but this time, a large black iron rod was gliding upwards as they glanced down the person's foot. "Oh..oh...ohh....ah...we we're...just, no! We were busy!" Sam retorted, but curved her lips up into a smile as she changed her normal language into one she hadn't used in just a few days. The words were still vivid in her mind as so Erin's.

"Doing what?"

Erin glanced towards the man's face in a quick haste to fill her mind up with some more lies as she continued to survey the area. He had an eye patch, his only one eye dark and stern but was oddly warming and kind.

"Cl....cl...cleaning!" Erin mumbled out.

"Yes, cleaning! That was it! See?!" Sam grabbed her towel from out of her bag, rubbing it against the hard rigged surface of the bricks that lay in front of them. "Just...you know, d-dusting!"

Xiahou Dun cocked a brow, and without turning his head, shifted his one eye over and over to study the girls. "Right...tell it to Lord Cao Cao," he snapped out, gripping one arm from each girl intently hurting them as the three dragged on towards the room in which the Wei lord stayed most of the time in the day.

"Please, let go…I don't want to see Cao Cao!" Sam yelped out under a scared, frightful tone. Her hands were folded tightly on top of the general's hands, struggling to pry them loose from both her and her friend's arms.

"Why don't you want to see….Cao Cao?" Erin asked nervously, swallowing hard as she thought about what the answers could be. In her head, she started to realize a few facts about the old Wei emperor, but not enough to sufficiently give her any hints besides the fact he was a harsh ruler. That is, unless the words through many centuries were false.

Sam turned her head, glaring at her as if she expected her best friend to know this like common knowledge. "He loves women! He has a huge harem of them! He could make us HIS! Don't you understand? Look at what we're wearing! Fine in our time…but imagine here!"

Erin squealed painfully, shutting her eyes as the full blown effect of her friend's words passed through one ear, but stayed harboring over her brain and thoughts. It was ridiculous imagining how many females one man would want, and don't even start with the children! "Oh, Sam…I don't want to see him!"

Xiahou Dun rolled his eyes, knowing that if Cao Cao would want to take them for the night, he would be able to stop him with their strong relationship. Even though they were cousins, though, a few road bumps could occur from stopping his lord's intentions.

"Cousin…I have visitors..or maids. You know, whatever, they're here," the one-eyed general muttered out as he shoved the two girls in front of him. Sam floated her hand down onto Erin's, clenching them as hard as she could as the feel of about a few dozen eyes rolled down upon her existence. Cao Cao lifted his head up from his hand after many hours of little to no news entering the room.

A few bodyguards shifted their gaze for a second, but through harsh training knew they should keep looking straight, keeping their senses clear and wide to sense any disturbance. "Ah….I see, thank you Xiahou Dun, just lay them over there for a second-"

"We're not your puppets dirty pervert!" Sam yelled out, her long anxiety suddenly shooting out of her mind. All eyes once again turned back to her, but with eyes of astonishment and fear for herself. Some snickered noticing her cocky nature. "Let us leave and we won't hurt you!"

The room broke out in laughter immediately, even the calm steady Xiahou Dun let out a soft chuckle of amusement.

Cao Cao shook his head, smiling happily as he soaked in her words. Of course, as the strong commander he was, took this as a small threat that meant nothing. "I'd like to see that happen!" He bellowed out, his eyes full of curiosity as well as humor.

"F-fine!" Sam snapped back, fumbling through her bag as Erin held onto her bag, shivering.

"Sam! No, don't do that!" She yelled out quickly as she noticed a small red bottle lifted out from a hidden pocket settled snuggly behind a few flaps and pockets.

With courage, bravery and of course, guts, Sam gave a good spray towards a guard's face, an immediate cry of pain afterwards. The words read 'pepper spray' in French, therefore only Erin and her ridiculous friend could read it. Xiahou Dun averted his gaze as did Cao Cao, staring harshly at the hurt soldier scratching uncontrollably over the inflicted area.

"What did you do, dog?!" A guard yelled out ferociously as he watched his squirming friend on the floor. It was hard to believe the man was yelling and screaming in pain after many years at battle himself.

"Shut up, bastard! I used my spray, and if you don't let us go or shut the hell up, I'll be spraying it all over you!" Sam retorted, eyes glaring and glowing with such a serious aura that Erin couldn't help but to cuddle herself.

"I'm sorry, my lord! Please, excuse my friend, she is…very…harsh!" The blonde haired girl struggled on her words, shaking her head as she Sam's eyes digging at the back of her neck. "Please, please, excuse us!"

With a quick gesture of a hand, a few of the men that stood along Cao Cao's chair left to carry the injured soldier away. "It's fine, I like a girl with temper…and one with manners. I'm impressed, by both of you."

The two stared blankly at him, twitching and ears glowing hot. "What did that creepy polygamy king say?!" The brunette whispered out loudly, now standing side by side the anxious shy Erin.

"So, which one of you are single?" The man asked, his eyes full of lust and desire.

"Like it matters! You're going to whisk us away anyway, aren't you?!" Sam frantically bellowed, eyes full of shock.

Xiahou Dun sighed, folding his arms across his chest as he stared at the wooden floor beneath him. "As if you though he had enough….," he mumbled to himself under his collar.


End file.
